


the peculiar tale of Rosaline Smiths

by cows_are_cool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pack Life, Werewolves, exploring werewolf culture, what do the werewolves in hp do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: Rosaline Smiths is a peculiar young witch, freshly 16. Remus finding her on one of her moon lit strolls isn't even the start.





	1. meeting moony

**Author's Note:**

> as always no copy right intended  
> i own nothing  
> hope you enjoy :) i would love to hear what you think

Rosaline Smiths was a peculiar young witch with long sandy locks and charming hazel eyes who, since her sixteenth birthday in early September had taken to strolling the grounds of Hogwarts once a month in the light of the full moon.

On this particular night Rosaline was wondering by the lake, watching the moon ripple on its surface. She was unaware of four boys nearby, if of course you could call them boys.

You see these boys were also quite peculiar, for the fact that each transformed into an animal. One a large stag, antlers tall and head held high, another was a large black dog with a sleek coat and a playful demeanour, the third was a small well fed rat and the forth boy did not count himself as an animal like his friends, he considered himself a monster. The fourth boy, one Remus Lupin, was a werewolf.

And while these four peculiar boys played by the edge of the forbidden forest in their animal forms Rosaline continued to wander aimlessly along the shore of the lake.

Remus was the first to notice her, to pick up her sent in the slight breeze. He sprinted towards her, the other three not understanding followed at a leisurely pace. When Remus came into view they panicked.

The light of the moon shone brightly on the scene, the wolf was circling a girl in navy robes where she stood by the shore, he was sniffing at her brushing against her. The girl dropped to her knees bearing her neck for the wolf.

They sprinted towards her. Just as the three boys reached the pair Remus’s jaws had sunk into the flesh of Rosaline’s shoulder and a muffled yell escaped her lips. They panicked further, the large dog pulling Remus in one direction distracting him with a new game to play while the stag pushed the girl towards the castle with his antlers.

None of the boys saw Rosaline’s eyes turn green or the pupils elongate, none of the boys saw the giddy smile on the girl’s lips.


	2. mine

The girls in the 6th year Gryffindor dorms woke to excited squeals and chatting coming from their bathroom. Lily Evans a curious and intelligent young witch was the first to make her way out of the warm blankets to the bathroom to investigate.

Inside there were about 8 girls gushing around Lily’s reserved roommate, Rosaline, doing her hair and makeup and asking odd questions.

“did it hurt a lot?”

“how big was he?”

“do you think your father will like him?”

 No one noticed the red headed onlooker at first “what are you all doing?” she piped up after a moment.

The group froze, the energy that was present moments ago buzzing in the air.

“Lily” Rosaline addressed in a cool tone “I would explain but today is a big day for me and we simply don’t have the time. Perhaps another time” and with that she turned away dismissing her confused roommate”

* * *

It was about seven when Remus was settled into his usual bed in the hospital wing his friends hovering around worrying. He had only a few scratches and bruises nothing to worry about, but his friends acted as if he was on his death bed.

It didn’t take long for the tired boy to burst. “what” he spurts “has you all worrying like sickly grandmothers?” the slightest cut to his words.

“Remus” James said slowly, “I’m so sorry. This is all out fault. We should have been more careful. We should have-“

“what are you on about?” Remus interrupted a small knot forming in his stomach.

No one answered for what seemed like hours, but in actuality was barley six minutes.

With a worried glance at James, Sirius continued “mate, we were playing games and having a grand old time so we weren’t being as careful as we should have been and …” he stopped unable to continue, to put Remus through the pain of the knowledge.

The knot in Remus’s stomach tightened in those silent minutes following as he filled the blank space with the worst possible outcomes. His face began to pale and his hands shook. Swallowing around a rock in his throat he looked up from the white sheets his stinging eyes had been focusing on for several minutes “I’m a murderer then” he stated plainly.

* * *

It was 7:20 when Rosaline reached the hospital wing, her fingers were twitching her heart racing and two voices seemed to be arguing in her mind. She didn’t know how she knew he was here, but she knew he was. Taking a deep calming breath, she pushed the doors open and entered the empty sick room, save one bed in the far corner with three boys surrounding it. She walked determinedly to it, drawing the attention of the four friends.

She didn’t pay any mind to the three boys, she made her way to the edge of the bed quickly not making eye contact with the pale boy. Sitting quickly in the chair by the bed side she finally met his confused stare.

“I hope I do not disappoint” she said desperately forcing a smile onto he complying lips “my name if Rosaline Smiths of the Cambrian pack, eldest daughter of Randall the protector”

His confusion continued, his brow furrowing and silence dawned.

“I – I do not please you then” Rosaline stated starling to stand, clenching her jaw willing herself to hold back the tears the bitter rejection bought forward.

Remus seeing her moist eyes grabbed her wrists as she went to leave “no stop” he urged “I don’t understand, please explain”

Rosaline’s brow furrowed this time “what don’t you understand? You are a wolf aren’t you?”

Remus nodded shyly, unsure of her direct manner.

“and your pack never explained?”

“I don’t have a pack” he answered quietly

Rosaline sunk back into the chair “no pack!” she exclaimed “but how did you learn? Who looked after you post moon? What of you brothers and your sisters? Did your father cast you out? Did you do something wrong?”

Rosaline’s quick worried tone had drawn the attention of the matron who moved towards the group. “Right, you al must leave. Mr. Lupin needs his rest!” the boys began to move off but Rosaline payed to woman no mind. “dear, off with you! You need to get to breakfast and Mr. Lupin needs sleep”

Rosaline simply met the older woman’s stern stare with a blank one of her own “I will sit with him” she replied softly but sternly, a cool smile present of her soft lips.

The matron replied with a “humf” and went to touch Remus’s fore head. She never did. Her hand was intercepted in the surprisingly strong grip of the delicate girl. Looking up shocked she no longer saw the pretty young 6th year.

Rosaline’s eyes were now green, her pupils elongated, her canines lengthened and bared. “mine” she growled.


	3. no more visits

James, Sirius and Peter came to visit Remus later after their classes and what they found surprised them. Remus who was fast asleep looked to be scratch and bruise free and there was even colour in his cheeks and while that was strange what actually surprised them was Rosaline curled up next to him.

They approached slowly not understanding the apprehensive feelings they had about visiting their friend. They soon learned. As when they got what Rosaline deemed close enough she lifted her head bearing her lengthened canines at the surprised boys growling threateningly.

“boys!” the matron whispered from her office door summoning them with her hands. The three boys backed away from the hospital cot where their friend slept and towards the office. Entering they sat along a long sofa and the matron took her seat behind her desk, the boys were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore taking up the only other remaining seat, cup of tea in hand.

“I apologize boys but it seems you will not be able to visit your friend post moons any more” Dumbledore stated, taking a sip of tea.

“What’s wrong with her?” James asked

“her teeth! Her eyes!” peter exclaimed

“What’s going on Professor?” Sirius asked seriously.

“there is nothing wrong with her, Mr Potter. Much like Remus during the full moon, Miss Smiths is simply reacting to her instincts. These particular ones seem to be to protect her mate when he is weakened” Dumbledore took another sip of tea

“did you just say mate, professor?” James asked after a slight pause

“I did indeed, Mr Potter. You see Remus is not the only werewolf at this school. He just happens to be the only male werewolf at this school. There is actually a rather large population of female werewolves here. I accept them so they may teach their pack and perhaps one day their own children. Although they all come from the Cambrian pack, in the Cambrian Mountains to avoid conflicts. As one of the larger packs in Great Britain it means more students can be admitted”

“only the girls, sir?” asked Sirius “why not the boys surely they have the right to learn too”

“and they do Mr Black. But, alas, if I let in one I would have to let in all and we simply do not have the facilities for so many young werewolves to transform at once”

“the girls don’t transform?” piped up Peter

“this hasn’t been discussed in defence against the dark arts?” Professor Dumbledore questioned and the boys shook their heads “oh dear. Well, you see, only males undergo the transformation once a month, unless of course a female is bitten not born then she will transform too.

“But you see women who are bitten become infertile, and cannot carry a baby past the first trimester, at most, due to their transformations. Hence, to reproduce a werewolf must mate with a witch or a born female wolf. Now these women are different as they do not transform once a month but rather whenever they like, to an extent. You saw Miss Smiths that was a full female werewolf transformation. They also differ from male werewolves as they are more in touch with their wolf instincts month round.

“from the way she is behaving I’ve assumed they became a mated pair last night?” Dumbledore was met with three confused looks “did he bite her shoulder or neck last night?”

The three boys nodded silently.

“then I am correct, they are mated. As long as Remus excepts her that is” Dumbledore said almost to himself.

“Soo….. Moony has a girlfriend” a sly smile snuck onto Sirius’s lips

…………….

Remus woke slowly snuggling closer to the warmth beside him resisting consciousness. It seemed however that he could not get back to sleep, so he resigned himself the waking world. He was quite surprised to see what the warmth he had been snuggled up to was.

Rosaline was asleep curled over his chest, hair framing her pretty face.


End file.
